


世界最佳拍档甜品补给站

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 一个每当我忙于学业来不及更新却又很想嗑我cp甜食时就会更新的短篇合集。所有故事都独立成篇。超蝙超无差。唯一的共同点可能就是都是甜食。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. 蝙蝠侠，他变了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠侠变了。他们说。  
> 事实证明，他确实变了。

最先发现事情有变的人，其实是在哥谭兢兢业业做反派了许多年，一度被评为犯罪行当榜首，但是后来却不幸因为某位同样来自阿卡姆的同僚过于努力奋斗，所以如今在哥谭反派业只能屈居第二，偶尔屈居第三的谜语人。

“来猜猜看，蝙蝠侠，你会喜欢这个小谜语的，我为你准备了非常久——什么东西，”蹦蹦跳跳甩着拐杖的谜语人咧嘴一笑，他相信这次他带来的谜题也一样能够登上《哥谭犯罪年度榜单》， “白天的时候是黑的，夜晚的时候却会变明亮，当你去触碰它时……嘿！”还没来得及说完话的谜语人下一秒就因为一记精准锋利的蝙蝠镖而差点从屋顶掉下去，“我还没有说完呢！蝙蝠侠，这是我的登场台词，你不能打断它！你……”他不得不紧急卧倒才不至于在下一秒撞入蝙蝠侠迎面扔来的陷阱网，而即使他已经躺在了地面上，他也依旧不能够阻止几个箭步跨过来，一个膝压就把他压制在地面，与此同时掏出了钢化绳索的蝙蝠侠把他的双手铐在一起。他双腿乱蹬了起来。“你不讲武德！”他大吼。他感到难以置信，那么多年过去，第一次，他遇到了一个连反派登场台词都不肯让他讲完的敌手——讲道理！他每次开场白不过是只要二十到三十秒钟，远比小丑那个烟花灿烂还要加上一大堆无意义嘘声词的时间短上太多。凭什么好不容易他有了点戏份，蝙蝠侠却要这么对他？！“等，等一下！”面对着随即起身发射信号，准备在警局赶到前第一时间离开的蝙蝠侠，他绝望大叫，“至少、至少把我的谜语听完吧，你这个粗俗无礼俗不可耐的讨厌鬼！哥谭什么时候变成这么个没有反派趣味的下流地方了？！”

“……”他不知道这其中到底是哪句话戳中了蝙蝠侠，以至于本该继续向着屋檐走去的男人突然停住脚，回过头，用着一种冰冷无比的眼神凝视了他几秒。

就是那几秒，让爱德华·尼格玛这个月以来第一次猛地缩起了头，他有种很不妙的脖子凉飕飕的预感。

什么东西躺在地上，远看绿油油，近看绿油油，戳他他不动，打他他就逃？

当然……是吓得心脏都要停跳了的谜语人了啦！

他心惊胆战地看着蝙蝠侠用着那样冷血无情的眼神凝视着他，知道自己今天多半会是在劫难逃。他只是不明白自己到底是如何触怒了蝙蝠侠，才会让这位在哥谭奋斗多年，成功让哥谭对外r18g的形象近年来渐渐下降回r18的正派人士在这里决定料理了他。

“我……”爱德华咽了口唾沫。“那个……其实……”

是终于打破了爱德华设置的顶楼机关，举着枪，从天台大门破门而入的哥谭警察拯救了他。

“不要动！GCPD！”谜语人有生以来第一次觉得，这群无趣而又没有智慧的警察是如此的亲切可人。“把双手举过头上停止一切移动！”

他们当然是抓不到在哥谭的黑夜来无影去无踪的蝙蝠侠的，事实是，果不其然，在谜语人又把脸扭回去的时候，他发现本来伫立着蝙蝠侠的位置已经变得空无一人，唯有夜晚的凉风在习习地吹来。

第二批发现蝙蝠侠不对劲的，是正义联盟的团队成员。

“你有没有觉得哪里不对。”在被迫忍受了十分钟金色先锋的革新提议后，闪电侠用他的胳膊肘微微推了推身边的戴安娜，“一般来说，我们不必忍受这种演讲如此之久……”

“因为老蝙蝠会在那个愚蠢的提案到目录环节的一刻就让金色先锋闭嘴。”绿灯侠合理地指出。“然而今天他看上去很沉默。”

“沉默，不是一般的沉默。”沙赞对这件事表示了赞同还有支持。“看看他，看看他，他居然一直坐在他的位置上，面无表情地看着面前的平板电脑不发一言。要知道，就连我都不觉得自己能够继续忍受金色先锋说话了好吗！”

“这可不是‘每场报告都犹如答辩，而蝙蝠侠永远是答辩现场你最想掐着他脖子让他不要再质疑你了的该死老师’的正义联盟的正常会议流程。”钢骨摇了摇头。

“蝙蝠侠有哪里不对劲。”

“他这段时间看起来就不怎么对劲。”

“我前天值班的时候偷偷打PS5被他撞到，结果他只是冷冷地凝视了我长达三秒，然后一拽披风就消失回了他的休息间。”

“而我，在昨天行动之前不小心把薯片洒在了他的作战地图上，就算是这样，他也只是面无表情地抱着手看着我，让我自己把那些薯片收拾回薯片盒里面去。”

“老蝙蝠转性了。”这是正义联盟的结论。

“他是不是被那个什么，叫那个什么，魂穿？”

“我还是觉得不会的，因为你有感受到他在盯着你的时候那种……非常冰冷，让人……战栗，就好像是阿拉斯加的冰川一样，你知道，那种，那种目光。”沙赞比划着。“正常人模仿不出这个。”

“并且他回复各类信件的速度并没有明显的下降，虽然我要说，他回复的关键字都比以前每次简短了很多。”

“难道是迪克在代班，他又跑去执行什么哥谭特色任务？”

“不、不、不，哥们儿你搞笑呢吧，要是夜翼的话他最起码要垫好几厘米的高跟。再说了，我不觉得他真的会用那种眼神瞪人……”

因为会议太过无聊所以开始小声八卦起来的团体突然集体一个噤声。

如果询问他们原因，他们也只会说，这是因为站在他们身后，一边活动着脖子，一边活动着手腕，咔嚓咔嚓，面罩底下露出的脸色宛如锅底一般的蝙蝠侠看起来太过具有压迫性了。

所有人都把双手高高地举了起来。

她们等待着蝙蝠侠向他们开始毫不留情地扫射，间或以某种尖酸的评价来尽情证明在哥谭生活的他在同一个词的不同使用方式上具有多么高超的言语技巧。

但是，蝙蝠侠却也只是冷冷地看了一会儿他们。

然后，他哼笑了一声，转过身，大踏步地消失在了会议门口。

“……”

“……”

“……”

仍在现场的几个人互相交换了一个眼神。

对，没有错。他们确认。

蝙蝠侠，这几天看起来，都不怎么对劲。

最后发现哥谭城市的守护者，他们永远忠诚的蝙蝠侠变化了的，恰恰是被他庇护了许多年的哥谭居民。

当那个被他抱在怀里荡过高空，尖叫着“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哇啊啊啊啊啊”的孩子终于被好好地放回到地上，送回到他的父母身边的时候，小小的女孩激动无比地抓住了蝙蝠侠的斗篷，眼睛定定地凝视着他，一闪一闪地，就跟任何一个讨人喜欢的小女孩那样地对着他说。

“谢谢你，蝙蝠侠。”她甚至张开双臂，搂住了她刚刚能够到的，蝙蝠侠的一只健壮的大腿。“谢谢你，谢谢你，你是我的大英雄。”

而这个时候，本来应该弯下腰，拍拍孩子肩——虽然不能够像是他的大都会同僚那样顺便提议要不要再在这附近兜上几圈，但是至少，对于孩子，还是会乐意回答一句“不客气”的蝙蝠侠却只是面无表情地瞪着她。

“……？”那个孩子迷惑地眨了眨眼。

“……”哼。他一定是这么说。

然后，哥谭的魅影一跃而起，重新消失在了这座城市沉沉的夜色之中。

蝙蝠侠变了。他们说。

蝙蝠侠变了。所有人都这么说。

“这让我感觉很不妙。”正义联盟的同志们如是发言。

“你说他会不会突然黑化？”哥谭的居民们交头接耳。

“他一定是要走上犯罪的不归路了，老天。”谜语人坐在阿卡姆和隔壁监狱的企鹅人交流着感情说。“哥谭今年罪犯投票名单，我们两个前三的位置到底还能不能保住？”

只有大都会的光明之子在这件事情上依旧坚定。

“我早就告诉过你。”此刻，他坐在蝙蝠侠的右手边，穿着平时上下班的西装，正在一本正经地给克拉克·肯特的丈夫削着一个该死的苹果。“你会引起民众恐慌。”

“……”而对这句话不予置评的布鲁斯·韦恩先生则翘着腿，拿着报纸，沉迷于观察韦恩集团股票连续三天涨停的头条新闻。

“嘿，嘿，布鲁斯。我和你说话呢，你就不能理理我。”克拉克用脚尖踹了踹蝙蝠侠的小腿，不出意外得到的是一句不耐烦并且还模模糊糊的“别吵我。”就算是这样，他还是露出了一个大大的微笑。

“早就告诉过你智齿不要同时拔两边，你不听。”

“……”

“你看看，图省事，嘴肿了吧。”

“……”

“而现在，你还得靠我把苹果捏成泥你才能吃下去。”这么说着的超人把前一秒还在他手心晶莹剔透的苹果瓣变成了一滩糊。“给你的，别客气。”

“……”如果布鲁斯真的此生再也不能够说话的话，那么只凭着他放下报纸后怒视着克拉克的目光，克拉克也坚信他可以毫无阻碍地和自己继续交流下去。

但是幸运的是，按照阿尔弗雷德的说法，再过不到一个礼拜，布鲁斯的牙床就可以消肿了。

“即使是蝙蝠侠也会被小小的牙痛困扰，想不到吧，布鲁斯。”

这么说着的他笑嘻嘻地抓起桌子上剩余的苹果瓣，一把丢进了自己的嘴巴中。

咔嚓、咔嚓、咔嚓。

“苹果果然还是要吃整块的比较好。”

而这就是大都会的氪星之子，于两年前和哥谭知名花花公子缔结了婚约，并且从此尽职尽责地认真照顾着布鲁斯，不管布鲁斯做什么都没有丝毫怨言的克拉克·肯特在气急败坏的总裁先生把卧室门锁上前留给世界的最后一句话。


	2. 关于超人卖身和蝙蝠侠吃辣的这档子事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “呵。”蝙蝠侠抹着嘴巴，冷冷地嘲笑说，“菜。”

其实这事本来跟蝙蝠侠没有关系。

都怪绿灯侠这次回地球时特意带回了“覆盖宇宙各个角落，辣味从低到高可以说是覆盖了比灯戒还要全面的辣味色谱”的辣味食品作为他本次OA出差的纪念品。而既然这是辣味食品，自然，就让按照某些人的说法“一闲着没事干就要么上房要么拆瓦”的正义联盟成员们想出了一个新的打发时间的方法：

吃 辣 比 赛。

这个比赛一经提出就得到了蝙蝠侠的激烈反对：“这除了让正义联盟集体胃穿孔以外到底有什么意义！”怎奈何正义联盟的成员大多都秉持着“胃迟早是要穿孔的，不是这次就是那次，既然如此何必在意”的乐观主义精神，而随着绿灯侠宣布这种食品绝对安全，“只是在你的舌头上模拟出相对应的辣味，绝对不会引发任何身体上的问题”，众人的热情迅速攀上了一个崭新的高峰。

反正，就先别管蝙蝠侠是怎样百般阻挠大加斥责的了，正义联盟第一届吃辣比赛暨直到吃到（感觉自己要）胃穿孔前谁都不许停比赛正式拉开了帷幕。参赛者包括了沙赞、闪电、绿灯、绿箭和女侠……

“等一下，”女侠适时地举起了她的单手，“超人也就算了，”（“什么叫我就算了，戴安娜！”）“毕竟我们没有人知道他是不是同样在抗辣方面有一个了不起的钢铁之胃。但是蝙蝠侠为什么又一次地在我们的活动中游离在最外面？”

“可能是因为在座之中有些人是对迫害自己的胃部损害自己的工作能力仅仅是为了获得一点掌声和欢呼这类的事没有丝毫的兴趣的，女侠。”已经打开笔记本电脑，专心致志地不知道开始做起了什么的蝙蝠侠柔声作答。

“其实我就觉得在他眼中咱们就是一群比赛谁能够在雪地里砸出更深的坑的那一类傻瓜。”沙赞在一旁嘀嘀咕咕的。“你们知道吗，就是俄罗斯那边比较流行的从屋顶往下跳，看谁砸的坑更大更深的在青少年中广受欢迎的娱乐活动——而蝙蝠侠就是永远会在旁边抱着手说‘我等着你们摔断脖子’的那个特立独行的人……”

而决定在此时此刻做点什么的，则是从刚刚开始就饶有兴趣地观察着面前的超人和蝙蝠侠，如今，则在用手指轻轻敲打着会议室桌面的绿箭。“嘿，蝙蝠。”他打了个响指，“我想到了个好事情，虽然我本来不打算要告诉你——你知不知道我和超人在上个月的时候打了一个赌……”

“嘿，奥利弗！”超人叫道。

“没关系没关系，我还没有说完。我们在赌下次正义联盟的团建活动你是否会乐意参加。想也知道，你男朋友在这种时候到底会选哪边。”

“我想，如果他没有选择我直接离开只能说明他对我这个人不够了解。”蝙蝠侠不动声色地如是回答。“不要以为你可以用‘为了超人’这样的话威胁到我，奎恩。我知道他银行卡里总共有几点钱……”

“那么刚巧，我也对他银行卡里可能的那点小钱没有丝毫的兴趣。”在和东海岸的资本家取得一致后，这位兴高采烈的超级英雄如今坐在原地，相当愉快地说。“但是我对他的身份很感兴趣。所以，我们打赌说，如果他输了，你没有参加活动，那么，他必须要来星城给我打工——我需要一点城市方面的合作宣传……”

“……哼。”蝙蝠侠冷笑了一声，选择对自己男朋友将要被资本家反复压榨的事情充耳不闻。

“但是如果他赢了我输了，你参加了活动。”而奥利弗·奎恩依旧紧紧盯视着面前的布鲁斯。“那么相对的，我也会付正义联盟钱。你不会想知道我打算给正义联盟多少……”

“多少？”

“哟，你反应好快。”

“别说废话，奎恩。”蝙蝠侠冷冷地回答说。“我在问你你打算给正义联盟多少。”

“嗯……我们当时的赌约总共是在八千万的数额，不过既然现在我已经把整件事和盘托出，我觉得怎么着也用不了这么多……”

“这彻头彻尾地违背了合同上最基本的契约精神。”一谈到金融这件事就变得精神抖擞以至于让人完全看不出制服下蹲着的其实是全世界最有钱的男人的蝙蝠侠如是说。“既然你们当时并没有约定如果我知道了这个赌约你们的合同就自动作废，那么此时此刻你的行为并不能构成你单方面削减有关款项的原因或是借口……”

“我还以为你对这个活动没兴趣呢。”

“我一直对这个活动充满了兴趣。”蝙蝠侠大言不惭地说，不仅如此，还怒视了坐在一边，灰溜溜地缩着脖子，假装自己并不存在的超人一眼。

这种愤怒，很有可能是起源于两年以前，某位超级英雄因为对正义联盟接下来的行动计划抱有过于强烈的自信，以至于在接受记者采访时随口开出玩笑“如果我们失败了，我不介意给你们节目打一个免费的宣传广告”，却在随后发现该节目居然是由美国知名脱衣杂志《花花公子》赞助播出的奇妙事件。

当然，这位超级英雄只穿着四角短裤在摄像头前进行多角度展示的照片最终还是没能够如愿流入市场，据说，这是因为某世界首富集团的总裁，该超级英雄的铁杆粉丝在得到消息后立刻对《花花公子》下属的节目组进行了直接收购，在被敲了大笔的竹杠之后，江湖传言，该超级英雄还是被这位总裁抓去拍了各种富有暗示性的裸照，只不过身为有钱人，该总裁决定它全球限量，仅此一份，留给自己珍藏……

但那都是两年前的事情了。

从那以后，超人就再也没有在任何场合和人打过任何的赌约。

直到上个月，当然。

而更让蝙蝠侠愤怒的是。

“这么好的让奎恩花钱的机会你居然没有告诉我。”他难以置信地凝视着超人说。

“我觉得这有违契约精神……”超人忍不住在那里小声嘟囔，这个朴实的堪萨斯人！“况且，我也不乐意让你在这里参加这样的活动，万一你的胃真的不小心被吃坏掉可怎么办？”

“嘿，大超，你什么意思。”坐在一边的绿灯侠觉得自己无法忍受像是这样的污蔑了。“我说了，这个东西对人体无害。”

“凡事都有个万一。”超人振振有词地回答。“况且，只要布鲁斯不知道他不参加这个活动会错过些什么，他就不会为了这件事而跟我生气。”

“但是现在，可惜，我知道了。”蝙蝠侠慢条斯理地合上他面前的笔记本，伴随着咔哒一声清脆的金属响动，现在，他看起来既危险又愉快。“我想不到你居然在吃了那么大的亏后还会愚蠢到将同一个错再犯第二次，克拉克……”

“但，我这也是被逼无奈别无他法。”坐在他旁边的克拉克磕磕巴巴地说。

这还不都是怪上个月，超人在执行公务时不慎连带着反派一拳打爆了半个大都会的高楼。

如果那只是一栋普通的高楼，自然，超人不会为此进行丝毫的检讨。甚至于说，就连大都会的公民都已经开始习惯了像是这样每天都在残垣断壁中走向自己工作岗位的寻常生活。“只有纽约人才会在自己家楼房又被拆了的时候唧唧歪歪，”他的那些不愿透露姓名的支持者在采访时如是说。“成熟的大都会居民只会在看到超人又一次出现后打开正义联盟的募捐网站，为我们的城市偶像贡献自己的零花钱。”

但是这次超人揍坏的楼有一个问题。

它是卢瑟集团旗下的。

众所周知，卢瑟讨厌超人。

蝙蝠侠讨厌卢瑟。

卢瑟完全不介意顺道在恶心超人的路上顺手恶心一把蝙蝠侠。

当这位城市知名企业家，七进七出大都会监狱但是迄今为止仍就活蹦乱跳——就好像是美国司法系统之耻，每年都会在“我们的法律根本无法制裁罪犯”的时刻被拉出来溜溜的活人话题坐在正义联盟办公桌的对面，将脚翘在了办公桌上，得意洋洋地宣称虽然大楼本身破坏的部分只值几千万美元，但是算上那里面珍贵的研究材料，怎么着正义联盟都得赔自己五个亿的时刻，兢兢业业坐在己方谈判代表蝙蝠侠的旁边，静静旁听着这场主角是自己又不是自己的商讨会的超人静静打开了正义联盟募捐页面。

今天的克拉克·肯特也为了超人贡献出自己那张可怜的工资卡。

“我想我们可以这样来——我捐正义联盟五千万，但是超人仍旧在我的城市做宣传。我需要他每周都要抽出至少五个小时在星城……”

“那没可能。”蝙蝠侠直接拒绝。“超级英雄参加商业活动的报价你可以去我们的官网。”

“啊唷，小气鬼，那么两个小时总该是可以的吧？讲讲道理，蝙蝠侠，上一次女侠参加类似的活动报价不过是三千万。”

“那是因为戴安娜给了你友情价，而超人跟你又没有友情。”（“什么，我们没有吗？”超人疑惑地说。）（“对，”蝙蝠侠头也不回地回答，“你们没有。”）“如果是六千万的话我可以考虑给你一个和超人洽谈此次的机会，低于这个价格我建议你不要浪费他的时间。”

“我就知道你准保要这么干，不过，好吧。”绿箭侠微微地耸了耸肩，“花六千万拿到超人合约顺道观看蝙蝠侠被迫参加活动的表情我也不是完全不能够接受。那么既然如此……”

“你还得付联盟18%的手续费。”蝙蝠侠此刻坐在那里，双手合十，条律清晰，“这写在正义联盟的规章制度里。”

“开玩笑，谁都知道不管是谁去参加商业活动最后钱都是要拿来补正义联盟的亏空——你都已经从我这里敲走六千万了，韦恩！”

“我只是说六千万是超人的商业报价，我又没有说正义联盟会对此审批通过。”面对着奥利弗的怒火，布鲁斯只是相当愉快地说。“18%，记得预先支付。”

“我只能给你三厘，韦恩，我警告你，不要太过分。”

“15%，这是底线。”

“你还不如当街去抢呢，七厘。”

“是你选择将超人的商业活动曝光给我的，奎恩，既然我知道了，我就不能对此存有私心——16%。”

“操，你怎么还带涨的，韦恩，你这个吸血鬼——九厘。”

“你犹豫的越久我就涨的越厉害。16%，奎恩，爱要不要。”

“12%，然后你我各拿五百万出来作为活动奖金，冠军通吃。”

“成交。”

转眼间，还在怒斥着对方压榨打工人利益的东西海岸两位资本家已经开始了愉快握手。

“……？”只剩下被压榨的打工人疑惑地坐在原地。

“不是。”超人说。“你们难道就不考虑……”

“我不考虑。”蝙蝠侠取下了自己的头罩，靠在了他巨大的办公桌转椅上。“绿灯，你的食物在哪，快点拿出来，这样等活动结束我还来得及去参加《星球日报》的年报会。你不会想知道《星球日报》今年又亏了多少的，对吧，克拉克？”

“哈！不过如此。”

“小打小闹。”

“区区这点。”

“脸都红了。”

“我脸红是因为我年轻，我气血旺上。”沙赞大着舌头如是说。“你看，我吃的算很酷爱的。”

“你都酷爱了，还说什么自己撑得住。”这么说着的绿灯侠又往自己的嘴里放了一条鲜红的，莫名的——某种角度来说倒是真的让人思考“除了让正义联盟集体胃穿孔以外到底有什么意义”的辣味特产。

“你们就不能学学布鲁斯吗。”神奇女侠又喝了一大口水，即使是优雅如女神，此时此刻，她也满脸是汗，面色通红。“你看他，就一直不说话。”

“可是吃辣比赛不说话到底有什么意义！”

“…………”在众人话题讨论中心的布鲁斯平静地撕开了手中第六块辣味包装条。

超人看着上面印刷的“地狱辣度，非请莫入”的说明，感到自己一阵的心惊胆战。

“布，”他说。“布鲁斯……”

“……”干嘛。蝙蝠侠一定是用他突然横过来的眼神警告了一句超人，因为超人一下子往后缩了下脖子：“太辣了。”他还是说，“太辣了，不行了，要不咱们还是算了。”

“我就知道蝙蝠侠准保是我们所有人中最弱的一个。”绿箭侠在桌子对面吐着舌头，哈嘶哈嘶地吸气着说。“猫舌头吃辣，菜！”

“有些人说人菜的时候能不能先看看自己。”眼看着布鲁斯一把吞下第六块辣条，手指已经向着第七块伸过去的超人忍无可忍地大喊说。“你自己才吃到几块？”

“啊唷，看不出啊酥皮，原来你在这个地方等着呢——第四块。”奥利弗·奎恩，作为比赛迄今为止最弱的玩家坐在那儿得意洋洋地如是说。“当然，我可能就只能到这里为止了，但是我希望你知道，超人。重要的不是我能不能赢——”

“——而是蝙蝠他今天必须输！”绿灯大喊着捶了下桌子，毫无必要，但是可能是为了方便他吞咽下目前为止的第六块辣条。

他看起来很惨痛，因为此刻只是脸上出汗完全不能概括所有参赛者此时悲惨的情形。他们根本是面红耳赤，全都张着嘴巴，嘶哈嘶哈的声音不绝于耳，甚至有一些天生辣味可能没那么易受的个体已经被辣出了眼泪。

就比如抽着鼻子甩着头，还要让克拉克在旁边战战兢兢地拿纸帮他擦擦的蝙蝠侠。

这位以凡人之躯比肩神明的勇士已经开始拿起了他的第八块。

而看超人此刻坐立不安的样子，他可能有点想直接发射正义大厅去999急救中心。

“可以啊，蝙蝠。”绿灯侠说，“但是你赢得了我和奥利，你赢得了闪电吗，要知道巴里他……”

“我出局了。”

“啥？”

“我刚刚是想偷偷从联盟的厨房拿一点点牛奶，”静静地坐在原地满脸愧疚微笑的闪电侠轻声说。“但是谁能想到我刚离开座位就被克拉克按了回去呢……”

“你就不能说你是想去上厕所吗？”哈尔感到一阵的恨铁不成钢。“拜托，巴里，你不说你是去厨房谁会知道……”

“不，我不能。”巴里摇头。“因为当我说我刚离开座位的时候，我的意思是我被超人抓到手里拿着牛奶，人赃俱获。”

因为自己的男朋友加入了赛事而对每个人都目光炯炯，随时准备好天降正义的明日之人抱起了胳膊……

然后下一秒，他又在忙着拿纸给布鲁斯擦鼻涕。

“我真的觉得无所谓。”他低声劝告着蝙蝠侠说。“因为反正不管谁赢了都还是要把钱给联盟——你看，我们在场的每个人都欠着韦恩集团的钱。”

“……”

这或许会成为在超人心头永远都不会散去的问题。

关于蝙蝠侠是如何能够在一边擤鼻涕一边抹眼泪，在这样狼狈的情况的同时……

还露出不容退让的蝙蝠侠知名的不予苟同的凶戾目光的。

“这是战士的眼神。”戴安娜冷静地说，“你阻止不了他的，卡尔。现在坐在这里的人已经不再是蝙蝠‘侠’，现在在这里的是一位蝙蝠‘战士’，一位蝙蝠‘顽斗者’……”

让我们用战士的礼仪对待他！这位来自天堂岛的战士拍案而已，拿起手中的辣条对着蝙蝠侠怒吼着说。

如果不是沙赞突然痛苦地打出了一个嗝的话，现场的气氛本来应该是无比庄严而又肃穆的。“我坚持不住了。”这个现场唯二仍在坚挺的男士，虽然不过是个未成年，却还是英勇地接过了前任“不作就不会死”的担子的男孩抽着鼻子说。“我、我、我，我辣得连魂都要飞了。”

“加油，你可以的！”而那些先行一步无比狡猾地抛下了促成者的责任的大人们在旁边围观叫好着说，“你可是有着阿特拉斯的耐力和阿喀琉斯的勇气！”

“我、我、我……”沙赞呻吟着倒在了椅子上，“我现在连唾沫都是辣的。伙计，这他妈辣翻天了好吗！我觉得我的天灵盖都被掀了起来，老天，我，我，我的身体整个就着了火。”

我受不了了！他大声说，“至少我知道我强过你们这些半途而废的家伙们！”

所以现在，在这吃辣比赛的战场上剩下的就唯有威风凛凛地在风中流着鼻涕的女侠。

和坐在她对面，冷静地瞪着通红的眼睛，如果不是眼泪都飙出来了的话可以说是非常精神抖擞的蝙蝠侠。

“不是，”钢骨小声说，“这哥们儿为什么飙泪都能飙得这么雄姿英发的。”

“因为他是蝙蝠侠。”超人果断地说，虽然一边说，他一边小心地又拿起新的手帕给布鲁斯抹了两下泪。

“你没问题吗，布鲁斯？”他一边为他拭泪，一边在他耳边小声地发问，“如果实在受不了也没关系，你知道戴安娜她会把至少一半的奖金捐给联盟的，四舍五入，这是从你的左手衣兜倒到右手……”

“……”而蝙蝠侠给他的那一记瞪视是极为缓慢而又坚定的。

在那一刻，卡尔知道，他无法再劝阻他。

任何阻挠都会是对他战士精神的严重亵渎。

“来吧，布鲁斯。”戴安娜说，“今天我们两个只能决出一个真正的辣条之王！”

“……”如果不是蝙蝠侠也应声站了起来，威风凛凛地抓起了桌上的辣条的话，一定会有人想要吐槽到底哪个脑袋秀逗了的傻瓜会想要像是这样的称号的。

已经没有人记得，就在半个小时前还有人评价过，这个比赛“除了让正义联盟集体胃穿孔以外”全无意义。

而当他们两个同时举起辣条把它向口中放去的时候，场景中竟然升起了风萧萧兮易水寒的壮烈色彩。

“保重。”戴安娜在将它彻底放入嘴中前如是说。

哼。蝙蝠侠冷冷地哼了口气。

他们咀嚼，吞咽，伫立。

直到在下一个瞬间，女侠突然从桌子上跳了下来。“谁有牛奶。”她干脆地说。

人们又等待了几秒，才渐渐意识到了，全联盟的辣条之王的称号真的花落蝙蝠，最开始是难以置信的面面相觑，随后，围观的群众开始响起零散的掌声甚至还有口哨。

“可以嘛，蝙蝠。”绿灯侠大喊，“对你刮目相看了哦。”

而身为现场主角的蝙蝠侠仍旧不为所动地屹立在那里。

虽然在超人为了给他拿牛奶而消失的一个瞬间，他的身形整个趔趄了一下，但是他仍旧伫立着，沉默着。

“我猜他已经被辣到神志模糊了。”沙赞一边说一边继续往嘴里灌着面包和冰牛奶，他根本从刚刚下场后就一刻没有停止过自己的牛饮。“真的，老天，它可以烧毁人的脑子。”

然而蝙蝠侠依旧伫立在那里。只有在超人端着牛奶出现并且倒给他时他摇了摇头。

“怎么了，布鲁斯？”超人说，“这是冰牛奶，你这是嫌凉？”

布鲁斯还是在摇头。

“你在叫我，哦好吧。”他这么说着又飘得离布鲁斯近了一点，事实上，他一直伸着一只手，牢牢地抓着布鲁斯的胳膊。“我特意给你的牛奶里加了冰，你现在最好赶紧喝上一点，我是说……”

他是说。

他这句话或许注定是来不及说完。

因为下一秒，有什么东西就贴上了他的嘴唇，撬开了他的牙关。

然后，某个过于灵巧的舌头完完整整地把舌尖上没有吞下的半截辣条塞进了他的嘴巴里。

正义联盟的众人被迫围观了联盟顾问是如何用联盟主席的嘴巴清洗干净自己沾满了辣味的舌头，而就算他松开手的时候，他们的主席缓缓地倒在了地上看起来灵魂出窍，也没有人会怀疑他是被蝙蝠侠口腔里参与的辣味给辣翻过去的。

“呵。”而成功拿到了一千万奖金的蝙蝠侠低下头，对着仍旧倒在地上昏迷不醒的超人发出了一声无情的冷笑。“菜。”


	3. 魔✩法✩少✩女✩卢✩瑟✩酱（咦？！）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克感觉自己要头晕目眩了。
> 
> 卢瑟是魔法少女，蝙蝠侠是魔法少女。
> 
> 而此刻，为整件事头昏脑胀着的自己居然也是个魔法少女！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为作者被数学作业搞得神智不清所以本文没有智商。
> 
> 它就只是个非常ooc的废萌短文（并且并不好笑），敬请注意。

“……所以，这就是为什么我要针对超人设计这个名为魔法少女的陷阱，”克拉克必须得承认，到目前为止，卢瑟的解释他都没有认真听进去多少——毕竟，卢瑟绑架了大都会知名记者肯特并等待超人来营救他这件事怎么看都是一个十万火急以至于克拉克必须得想个办法马上脱身的糟糕情景。然而当那个关键词冒出来的时候，克拉克敏锐的记者嗅觉还是让他条件反射地抬起了头。

“什么魔法少女？”他诚惶诚恐——假装被绳索锁死在椅子上的相当真诚地向卢瑟发问。

身为对一切攻击都很在行却惟独对魔法好像天生就没有这个技能点的超人，理论上来说，克拉克不喜欢魔法和任何一个单词组合在一起并出现在他的现实生活中，而当这个单词偏偏要在后面跟上一个少女的时刻。

克拉克觉得他的惶恐翻倍了。

“魔法少女、魔法少女，当然就是魔法少女了，哎，肯特，你这个空有一身肌肉大脑却如此空空的白痴！”卢瑟不耐烦地叹了口气，他终于从那含铅的密室中踩着十厘米的高跟鞋走了出来，而在他走出来的过程中——如果说刚刚克拉克说自己很惶恐只是开玩笑。

那他现在是真的有点焦虑到把双腿都夹紧了。

“你，”可怜的克拉克结结巴巴地说，“你，你变性了？”

“什么变性！”果然，除了超人以外的所有人在面对卢瑟的时候都只能获得一顿劈头盖脸的批判还有咒骂。卢瑟似乎是真心讨厌跟不上他的智商的所有人，“我说了是魔法，魔法！一种可以剥夺超人所有的超能力，让他和我成为拥有同种能力——因而，也就可以更加公平地同台竞技的伟大魔法！肯特，你就不能屈尊动动你那核桃仁大小的可怜的脑子吗？看看这儿！”克拉克不知道该把他的眼往哪看，介于他目之所及的地方全都是粉色的束腰，白色的裙摆，还有纯白色的少女似的长筒袜。老天，他的眼睛被污染了，他今天工作结束后一定得去北冰洋的海底去洗洗眼睛。而当卢瑟啪地一声拍打着他——她——算了还是他的腰部，向克拉克展示他完美的人鱼线时，克拉克整个人都货真价实地为此畏缩了一下。“看看，看看，肯特，即使成为魔法少女，我的身体也是如此完美，如此健全，我伫立在人类的巅峰，而那个只会在天上飞来飞去，仗着超能力把他的肌肉满世界乱甩的超人可就不一定了。你知道吗，我认为他的魔法少女形态一定无比丑陋，至少，不会有像是这样完美优秀的人鱼线……”

“我不知道他会不会想要这样的，呃，完美优秀的人鱼线。”克拉克谨慎而快速地低声说。“但是，恕我提醒，那个，卢瑟先生，一般来说魔法少女都是靠魔法，而不是肌肉来对决的。”

“那是东方的魔法，现在我们在大都会，而在大都会，我说了算。”

“呃，那好吧，卢瑟先生，但是我还是不明白——如果说你是想要和超人一对一的决斗，我不是很确信超人是否会乐意接受这个邀请但是你看。”克拉克说，“我只不过是一个路过的无辜记者，还是社畜中经常被克扣加班费每个月报销额度从来都不够用想请个假比天还难的那一种——所以既然这是你和超人的恩怨……”

你又到底为什么非要把我捆到你的秘密实验室并且还是有二十台我不想知道是什么用处的射线仪瞄准的秘密实验室的秘密密室里面来呢？

就是这个问题，让卢瑟露齿而笑。

“啊，这个嘛，肯特。”他得意洋洋地说。“因为我已经放出了消息。”

如果超人不马上来营救他的好朋友克拉克·肯特，那么再过十分钟，克拉克·肯特就要作为第二位魔法少女震撼出道。

“你要相信超人是一定会来营救你的，至少，对于你们这些什么都不会只会仰着脖子等着他来营救的小傻瓜来说，对吧，我亲爱的肯特先生？”

就好像。

如果布鲁斯·韦恩被绑架，那么穿着蝙蝠侠装的超人就要一马当先地冲去营救他一样。

他毫不意外着就在卢瑟的倒计时将要走向最后一分钟的那一秒，突然，在天花板开了一个洞之后，蝙蝠侠一跃而下，一脚爆踢在魔法少女卢瑟酱的鼻梁之上。

——倒也不是说他没有想过布鲁斯来营救自己的时候最好穿超人装，但是毕竟在对抗像是卢瑟这么不好哄骗的恶棍时，你总是不希望对方发现正义联盟居然需要在克拉克·肯特被绑架时出动假超人来营救他这样的事实。再说，超人可以假装自己会用钩爪枪带着人飞，但是蝙蝠侠却无论如何都没可能靠着一身假制服原地腾飞起来。

而就在他们两个打成一团，卢瑟愤怒地吼叫“不！不！我要的是超人，不是像你这样平凡的蝙蝠”，蝙蝠侠冷冷地付之一笑“超人去宇宙完成任务去了，卢瑟，真不巧——下次最好问问他的工作排期再来威胁人呢”，克拉克开始大喊“快走开，蝙蝠侠，这是个陷阱”的时刻。

魔法启动了。

那真是让人此生难忘（并且绝不想再见到第二次）的奇妙绝景。

在超人从超级速度渐渐过渡到正常人状况的视线里，他首先看到的是魔法少女装扮——靠怎么还是蝙蝠侠装扮的蝙蝠侠，如果不是因为突然蝙蝠侠站立的姿势出现了一些微弱的变化——从某种意义上来说就好像是因为盔甲里突然多了两团他无法控制的东西而开始往后倾去的话，克拉克倾向于认为布鲁斯几乎毫无变化哦不！他看到了一头飘逸的黑发此刻正从面罩和盔甲的解封倾泻而出！到底是怎么能够做到在这种时刻头发居然还带有星光特效的蝙蝠侠，难道说罪恶的布鲁斯·韦恩每天保养面部的时候还要专门做头发护理吗，看不出来啊蝙蝠侠！但是现在吐槽蝙蝠侠也只是为了让超人从眼下的危机上转移注意，此时此刻超人正清晰地感知到自己身体的某个部位正在急速膨胀！在急速膨胀的同时，可以根据人体形状进行改变的超高端氪星衣饰材料正在突破并不能够根据人体形状进行改变的梅西20美元一件的雪白衬衫！这就是所谓的爆衫装吗哦Jesus！可是不克拉克还没有那么想在这种时刻挺着个硕大的胸部和卢瑟坦诚自己其实就是超人而卢瑟刚刚踩着高跟穿着超短裙在他面前经过了起码有二十次！就在这千钧一发之际！

你永远值得信赖的朋友，大都会的好邻居蝙蝠侠出手了。

被迎头盖了一件黑色披风的克拉克思考着这个场景有多么像是湿身的女助理被偶然路过的总裁劈头盖脸盖上了一件西服衬衫，但是比起西服衬衫此时此刻他有更加要紧的问题需要提出：

“为什么我们的衣服就根本没有变化这真的是魔法少女魔法吗这只是性转魔法吧！莱克斯·卢瑟先生这是你第几次涉嫌欺诈消费者，都已经说过了多少次广告法规定了除非产品能够实现的效果否则不可以在宣传时期夸大宣传违者将被处以五万美元以上二十万美元以下的罚款，造成严重后果者……”

“那是因为我永远比你们棋高一着，”此时此刻，正抱着自己的胸部——老天虽然之前克拉克没敢看他但是现在他抓着黑披风只露出了个头后却无比鲜明地意识到了卢瑟真的性转了这一点——的卢瑟得意洋洋地说。“我从来没有说魔法少女计划会附带制服。当然，在等等人们看到我暴打蝙蝠侠的录像里，只有我，是穿着预先设计好的专门为这种场合设计的特种礼服的。”

“……你是说你专门为自己设计了十厘米的高跟和甚至连大腿1/3都没到的粉色超短裙。”克拉克惊叹着说。

“……还有哪里都挡了只有正前方没有挡的白色蝴蝶蓬蓬裙。”蝙蝠侠面无表情地补充。

“为什么不呢，”卢瑟说，“这是魔法少女的标准配置，我是要战胜超人立于人类顶端的那个人，那么自然！不管做什么！我都要做到绝对的完美！”

“我早就和你说过，”克拉克凉薄地对着布鲁斯说。“卢瑟他私下里说不定是个女装癖。”

“住口！这一切都是为了打败超人所要付出的必须的代价！你们又知道什么呢，为了击败超人，我什么都可以做……”

“我觉得应该没有任何人想和你做任何事的，卢瑟。”蝙蝠侠非常平静——甚至于说，以他平常的形象，过于温和——不知道性别对于这一点到底是何影响——并且理性地开口说。“因为，你看。”

即使你变成了一个女人，你也仍旧是个秃子。什么样的人才会想和你这样人到中年还非要把自己塞进少女装中扮可爱不说心里变态还可能会有狐臭总而言之是个性转大秃头的家伙呆在一个房间里呢，卢瑟先生？

“……你听到了没有。”因为被蝙蝠侠的语言攻击一瞬间激怒而失去了冷静判断，从而被偷袭得手的卢瑟愤慨地对着从刚刚起就一直蹲在椅子上假装自己并不存在的克拉克嘶声说。“蝙蝠侠，堂堂正义联盟的顾问，刚刚公开攻击trans群体的穿衣权力，他这是不折不扣的性别歧视，凭什么中年女性就不能把自己塞进魔法少女装里，你必须要把这件事传播出去否则我要状告《星球日报》有违新闻伦理。”

“我不知道。”而依旧蹲在椅子上努力假装自己黑斗篷下面的衬衫没有碎成渣渣与此同时他的超人制服似乎对如何色情地展示主人的新部位很有心得的克拉克忧郁地说，“我在忙着思考一个本来喜欢男人的同性恋在变性之后是否要被算成一个喜欢男人的异性恋然而此时此刻他喜爱的对象如果也变成了女人那么这到底是同性恋还是异性恋，LGBT群体在这件事上到底是怎么划分的我到现在都没有搞的特别明白。”

“那又不重要，”踩过倒下的卢瑟——不忘用鞋尖踹了脚卢瑟的光头的蝙蝠侠面无表情地替他解开束缚着他的绳索说。“重点在于这个魔法只需要一天就可以解除，如果顺利的话，肯特先生，明天醒来，您依旧是一个堂堂正正的光荣的男同性恋。”

“这听起来还真让人安慰，谢谢啊，蝙蝠侠。”克拉克试图让自己听起来更讥讽一点，但事实上，他发现他正一本正经地盯着布鲁斯此刻露出的那半截终于一点胡茬也没有了的下巴。

——他早就知道神奇女侠能够在战场上还有着如此鲜红嘴唇的原因是因为她会在战斗间隙补妆涂口红，可恶，看看布鲁斯。

“我一直以为你的魔法少女形态应该像是乐高推出的那款玩具那样，”现在，他披着黑披风站起来，凝视着蝙蝠侠说。“你知道吗，粉色的铠甲，粉色的仙女衣，粉色的透明小翅膀。但是即使是他们也不会认为你魔法少女装会有一头……如此飘逸的长发。”

“事实上你会发现， **肯特女士** ，长发并不适合义警工作。”

“黑金丝雀女士有话说。”

“黑金丝雀女士拥有无与伦比的超能力。”

“而我突然明白了为什么奥利会如此喜欢她的黑丝，”克拉克突然憧憬地说。“黑丝果然是最棒的。”

“我还是认为纯白的女士款比较宜人。”

“我认为实践才是检验真理的唯一标准。快点，我希望大都会的购物商场还没有关门。”克拉克说。“如果你不想让我明天的专栏报道叫做trans的女同性恋的一天， **蝙蝠女侠** ，你知道我在想什么吗——我们可以试试从现在起两个人都只能说只会出现在魔法少女本子里的那种里番话。”

“你这是在威胁我吗， **肯特女士** ？”此时，蝙蝠侠、蝙蝠女侠、啊随便吧，一边这么愉快地说着，一边掏出了他的钩爪枪。“但是，在离开前。”

你难道不想要一张人到中年还要心理变态地把自己强行变性塞进魔法少女装里并声称这一切都是为了打败超人的 **卢瑟女士** 的晕倒特写吗？还不快谢过 **人家** ，这位在超人去宇宙执行任务时还尽心尽力为《星球日报》头条提供帮助的好心人？

——The End——


	4. 棉花娃娃！棉花娃娃！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “是我抓到的你。”他得意洋洋，“我的策略就是让布鲁斯等不及自己来抓到我，这样我就可以抓到神出鬼没的布鲁斯！请叫我守超待蝙超级睿智的棉花超人！”  
> 这是世界上听起来最可怕的一句话。  
> “超人只不过是个幻想出来的虚构角色。”  
> “你说是就是。”  
> “而你也不过是一个该死的棉花娃。”  
> 然而就连棉花娃娃似乎也能和异世界的棉花娃娃贴贴。  
> “我想到了一点可以打发时间的更好的办法，”于是，布鲁斯听到了异世界的超人在他面前这么提议说。“为什么不干脆把客厅留给他们，我们去别的地方说点更有趣的事情呢？你觉得呢，韦恩先生？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源：

“如果你有朝一日陷入困境，实在是无计可施了的话，可以试试对着天空大吼一声，‘喂，超人！’而那个男人说不定就真的会出现，为了你，从天而降。”

如果一定要说，布鲁斯其实从来没有相信过这样仿佛是来自童话故事一样的，骗小孩之类的鬼话。再说了，超人这个东西怎么可能真实存在呢？他就是一个彻头彻尾的童话故事，来自于乔·舒斯特和杰瑞·西格尔的幻想小说。虽然这么说实在是有一点宅男，但是布鲁斯自忖他可以完整地说出超人从起源到最新一期刊物的全部故事。这当然不是因为他做某个行业的义警做出了感情，以至于和某个漫画里的角色感到了跨越次元的惺惺相惜。

“这话我可不知道到底能不能这么说——总不能您也决定试试双重身份义警这件事，没有受到一丁点超人相关的启迪。”

“我没有。”正在认真制作着自己蝙蝠制服的布鲁斯头也不太抬地回答。“我真的没有。”

他真的没有，介于，他又不是一个七八岁的小孩子，耽于幻想，满脑子都是一些关于会有个男人从天而降救人于水火的奇奇怪怪乱七八糟的想法。

但是，当他终于又一次跌跌撞撞，差点从楼顶掉进楼下的垃圾桶，而与此同时，却听到企鹅人狂笑着开着车和他的属下一起逃走时，筋疲力尽的他终于对着天空露出了一个又促狭又不屑，还带着几分自我嘲讽的，感伤的微笑。

“喂，超人。”他小声地说。“你要是真的存在，就来一个试试啊。”

现实生活里当然不会存在超人，就好像从垃圾桶的顶棚上颤颤巍巍地爬起来——努力忽视掉自己正在尖叫的后背还有脚踝，试图站稳了身子的工作，当然也得由布鲁斯自己来做。他是个现实的人，而现实的人不会向幻想里的英雄求救。

直到，当他真的爬起来，一手扶着顶棚旁边的砖墙，努力站直了身子，却最终还是咕哝了一声，差点没有顺着墙直接倒下去的时候，他听到了一个小小的声音。

“有什么可以帮助你的呀？”那个声音小小的，轻轻的，听起来比起一个男人，更像是一个生活在童话故事里，会咬着大拇指，试图从糖罐里摸糖的小男孩。当它突然出现的时候，被吓了一跳的布鲁斯差点一个箭步，直接回到他在几分钟前还自我安慰，“至少我没有真的掉进垃圾箱里去”的垃圾箱中。

那个小小的超人正在他面前的不远处望着他。

小小的身体，小小的声音，小小的四肢。

如果那个瞳间距能够更像人类一点的话，那么布鲁斯是可以欺骗，这是个那种从童话故事里钻出来，满足各种各样的愿望的花仙子的。

但是很遗憾，他不能。

他盯着眼前的超人，陷入了一阵无法克制的沉思。

毕竟，眼前的这个人，不管怎么看。

他都很像是一个只有巴掌大的小小的棉花娃。

“我是超人。”这个小小的——你甚至看不到他的嘴巴在哪里，而这就让整个故事显得更可怕了的娃娃在他的面前，上下飘动着，甚至还努力地挥舞着四肢地对着布鲁斯说。“我听到你在叫我。而你是蝙蝠侠。”

因为所有的蝙蝠侠，当他需要一个超人的时候，世界都会分配一个超人来找他。

“而我就是你的超人。”

布鲁斯目瞪口呆地看着眼前的伸展开了四肢，怎么看怎么像是那种腹语手套一样，却毫无自知地在他面前非常快乐的棉花娃。

“……稻草人这次的恐怖毒气是不是配方有点问题。”他不禁开始思考说。“还是说这就是我的终极噩梦？我？棉花娃？”

“你怎么能够说我是你的终极噩梦呢？”布鲁斯实在是有点说不清的——关于到底棉花娃算不算是终极噩梦，但他百分之百肯定如果蝙蝠侠中了恐怖毒气看到的是一个会飘动会说话甚至还会自我介绍说自己是漫画里虚拟角色超人的棉花娃（还挺可爱）这事传出去，所有的哥谭反派都可以通过传唱这件事而迅速把它永久性地变成布鲁斯的一个挥之不去的噩梦。

但是，那东西就在他面前。

“你怎么不理我。”甚至看起来还有点小迷惑。“嘿，布鲁斯？布鲁斯？你难道是个哑巴吗，布鲁斯？”

“……谁告诉你我叫布鲁斯的。”布鲁斯张了张嘴巴，头一次地感到了一阵愚蠢，大概是他真的在和一个棉花娃交谈。“我是蝙蝠侠，我没听说过什么布鲁斯。”

“但是所有的超人都知道蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯，就好像所有的蝙蝠侠都知道超人时是克拉克。”说到这个，那个小小的超人甚至开始了手舞足蹈。“你不需要为这件事感到紧张的，布鲁斯。我是世界分配给你的一个你的专属超人。”

我的专属超人居然是个棉花娃超人，天啊。布鲁斯心想。

它怎么不干脆一点，为了表示羞辱，直接把布鲁斯也变成一个棉花娃布鲁斯呢？

“我还是不能相信这件事。”布鲁斯说。“你看起来就是个普通的棉花娃……”

“我会飞。”

“魔法。”

“还会热视线。”

“假的。”

“冷冻呼吸？”

“哈，你根本就没有嘴巴。”

“超级听力。”

“那不如告诉我企鹅人现在正带着他的团伙藏在哪啊？”

这让小小的棉花娃超人不禁地竖起了自己的耳朵。

虽然你很难在棉花娃的身体部位上看到他的耳朵，但是，当它认真地做出一只手放在自己耳边的动作的时候，这个怎么看怎么有点可爱——也因此，和布鲁斯显得格格不入的小东西——还是忍不住屏住了呼吸。

虽然这确实只是个棉花娃娃超人。

但也是个会说话，知道布鲁斯身份的棉花娃娃的超人。

所以，你可以想见，当那个棉花娃娃突然叹了口气，垂下两边的肩膀，有气无力地漂浮在空中，无比沮丧地对着布鲁斯说。“他们的距离太遥远了，超过了棉花星球的距离上限，我无法有效地听到他们”时，布鲁斯的心里到底是掠过了怎样一阵对待自己的轻微的嘲讽，以及对于现况微弱的失望。

他不能表现出自己的失望，因为，就算这件事很可笑，但是那个垂头丧气着的棉花娃超人此时正在他的面前，垂着个脸，明明只是个豆豆眼，看起来却是满脸都写着难过。

“这，这也是没有办法的事。”于是，布鲁斯甚至不得不想点办法，试图，努力地，去安慰他。“毕竟你是棉花娃嘛……你们棉花娃星球……大概，不会像是我们这些人类这样这么遥远，这么大……”

他看着这个仍旧哭丧着脸的棉花娃娃超人，第一次的，满心疑惑，自己到底是不是应该放弃思考，直接上手——

——他是真的想要摸摸这个棉花娃娃超人的触感。不是为了别的。

他就是想知道这个东西摸起来到底会不会像是普通的一团棉花。

但是当他真的欲言又止地伸出手指的时候，那个超人，傻乎乎的，大概却以为布鲁斯是真的要安慰他，他大概是因为布鲁斯是要伸出手去擦拭自己脸上并不存在的眼泪。

这就让超人重新地微笑了起来。呀嘿！虽然没有发出声音，这个突然又开始抬起头，用着一种小而微弱的频率开始轻轻地摇晃，就差头顶冒出正在盛开的小红花一般，凑到布鲁斯的脸前，开始不经允许的蹭蹭时，布鲁斯再一次地开始思考，他到底招惹了个什么东西。

“我需要去追企鹅人。”他试图跟这个东西讲道理。

“那，我要和你一起去。”

“你只是个棉花娃。”

“是超人的棉花娃。”

“我觉得dc周边每年出的超人棉花娃没有一万也有八千……”

“但我是真正觉醒成为了超人的那个棉花娃，你知道吗，我是唯一一个超人，所以我有责任守护它。企鹅人做的事不仅会危害你们的世界，也会危害棉花娃娃的世界，四舍五入，就是在危害我的世界。”他必须让这个满嘴正义感十足发言的小东西停止说话。

不然，他会有种错觉。

他正处于一种简单无害，就好像哪怕蝙蝠侠失败了所获得的也不过是一个小小的迎面蛋糕的童话故事，换句话说，这个玩意儿才刚一出现，布鲁斯就发现自己没有办法再对眼下的情形认真。

而当他真的站起来，试图跳下垃圾箱，顺着这条到处都是污水的小巷迈开腿时，那个棉花娃娃超人甚至还落在了他的肩膀上。

“我和你一起去嘛。”他用着那种让人听了牙痛的声音在对着他说。“不用担心，我是超人，是大家的希望的超人，我会照顾得好我自己的！”

克莱恩生产的毒气真的是越来越丧心病狂了。当布鲁斯真的开始顺着小巷奔跑，同时，任由那个小玩意儿依旧挂在他的肩膀上的时候，他的大脑的某个部分在对着他冷静地说。虽然这东西危险性不大，但是侮辱性极强。

就算不说侮辱性，当蝙蝠侠真的带着一个五颜六色的小棉花娃从天而降，一脚踢碎企鹅人据点的天窗时，他还是感到了一阵微妙的荒谬。

为什么他没有把这个小棉花娃半路拎起来塞进下水道去？

这是个问题。

但是当蝙蝠侠脚踹匪徒，一个侧手翻躲过子弹，不仅如此嗨趁机绊倒了一个挥舞着撬棍的混蛋时，那个在天空中叽里呱啦着“耶！耶！蝙蝠侠太棒啦！加油，加油！打他！打他！那边还有个人藏在阴影里，我帮你看到了哦！”的棉花娃还是让布鲁斯忍不住荡起了一个小小的微笑。

就算这些都是布鲁斯脑子发疯钻出来的潜意识。

有个叽里呱啦着蝙蝠侠最棒了啦的棉花娃娃。

怎么说？

还是挺满足人自尊心的。

那个棉花娃娃居然在他干掉了企鹅人以后还没走。

不仅没走，他还挥舞着四肢，高高兴兴地停在了蝙蝠侠的面前。他啪地一下让自己趴在了蝙蝠面具的鼻梁上，那种四肢轻轻捶打着布鲁斯面具的感觉，让布鲁斯觉得这根本一点都不像是该死的哥谭。

他怎么看都不像是从他脑子里钻出来的小东西。介于，他知道从自己脑子里钻出来的永远都不会是好像是糖吃多了一样，有点弱智的，但是与此同时，你却实在是不知道该怎么拒绝的烦人的小东西。

“来笑一个嘛，布鲁斯。”他听到那个东西在甜甜地对着他说。“你太棒了，你果然是这个宇宙中最勇敢无畏的人类。”

稍稍……

稍稍还是有点不好意思的。

我难道已经到了这个地步，需要让棉花娃来安慰自己其实自己做的也没有按么烂的吗？才刚刚出道两个月，算起来负伤的次数大概要跟他夜巡的次数一般多的布鲁斯又忍不住对着这个小东西思考起来说。

然而人类的思绪，棉花娃当然是不懂的。

所以，那个超人的棉花娃也只是歪着个头，迷惑地瞪着他大大的豆豆眼睛——说起来豆豆眼睛到底要怎么表示迷惑——好奇地看着布鲁斯。

……不笑，似乎是不行的。

但是对着一个他至今还不知道是不是自己脑子里钻出来的棉花娃傻笑。

太可怕了。

“就算你不想笑也可以的哦。”他听到超人棉花娃这么宣布说。“因为总有一天我要让你笑起来的。”

“总、总有一天。”在那个瞬间，眼睛一下子游移去了脚底下——大概是为了看看到底还有没有醒着的哪个匪徒正在偷听布鲁斯的自言自语的行为的蝙蝠侠磕磕巴巴地说。“你，你不回去的吗？你是那种召唤出来就不回去的小灾害吗？求你了，棉花星球需要你。”

“但是布鲁斯也一样需要我。”这么说着的超人高兴地挺起了他的棉花胸脯，他看起来很自豪，也很高兴。“我相信棉花星球的居民会照顾好它，当然，我偶尔也会回去，如果它们遇到了棉花大怪兽的话。”

……但是，总之。“我要跟着布鲁斯！”这么说着的棉花娃突然高高兴兴地对着他宣布，布鲁斯完全不知道他到底在宣布个什么鬼。

“……我是不是今天晚上从楼上摔下去了就没醒过来。”这么思考着，到底是这比较好，还是其实棉花超人的话也是布鲁斯自己在说——在别人眼里他就有如精神分裂症更好的布鲁斯终于还是站起了身。

棉花超人直接地落在了布鲁斯的肩膀上。他坐在他的肩上，挥舞着他的四肢，小小的斗篷迎风飘扬。

“冲啊！”他说。“万岁，蝙蝠侠！”

……

好、好像也没那么的不好。

撤回前言。

“你根本连我的铠甲都抓不住。为什么要坐在我的肩膀上？”

在抓着钩爪抢划出了一道完美的弧线后，却又因为发现耳边聒噪个不停的小东西不幸消失（太好了，布鲁斯想，我脑子恢复正常了），并且还为此听到了一声小小的“哇——布鲁斯——你不要丢下我”的尖叫的蝙蝠侠被迫回到了原地。

蝙蝠侠在一个月朗星稀的夜晚在哥谭的小巷子里满地找一个该死的棉花娃娃。

这事传出去，布鲁斯以后也就不用混了。

但是棉花娃娃是理解不了布鲁斯的所思所想的，他在布鲁斯捡起他的那一刻，就“嘿！抓到你了，布鲁斯！”地快乐地喊叫说。

“是我抓到的你。”

“是我抓到的你。”他得意洋洋，“我的策略就是让布鲁斯等不及自己来抓到我，这样我就可以抓到神出鬼没的布鲁斯！请叫我守超待蝙超级睿智的棉花超人！”

这是世界上听起来最可怕的一句话。

“超人只不过是个幻想出来的虚构角色。”

“你说是就是。”

“而你也不过是一个该死的棉花娃。”

“大概吧，我不争论。”

“……”布鲁斯看着他，过了几秒，深吸了口气。

“我要把你串到我的钩爪枪的底部。”

“为什么呀？”

“不要说为什么了，我记得这儿有个挂钩，好的。”这本来应该是为了方便钩爪枪被挂在他的腰带上的特制挂钩，但是多串一个棉花娃上去应该也不会有什么妨碍。“你就老老实实地待在这儿。”他教育着棉花超人说。“不要乱跑，也不要乱叫。”

关于不要乱跑这件事，或许布鲁斯不用担心的太多，因为事后证明，哪怕布鲁斯真的半途不小心因为打斗过于剧烈把棉花超人不小心顺手扔飞了，棉花超人也会自己屁颠屁颠地向着他飞回来。

但是不要乱叫这件事大概是不可能的。

“呀呼————————”他听到了那小小的，几乎只有他自己能够听到的声音在欢呼着说。“看啊，布鲁斯，我都不用动就可以飞！”

……

如果老天坚持要用一个棉花超人这种让人正经不起来的东西来讽刺试图成为义警的布鲁斯，那就让他讽刺去好了。

因为，怎么说呢。

这个真的摸起来软乎乎——甚至在布鲁斯捏他肚子时还会咯咯笑出声来的小玩意儿抓着他的手指，大声宣布说，“这是本世纪超人和蝙蝠侠的首次贴贴哦”的时候还挺让人开心的。

就算阿尔弗雷德用着，“布鲁斯老爷，虽然我劝过您不要总把漫画里的东西当真，多看看现实里的东西，但是这不是代表您可以去搞个超人的棉花娃回来”的目光凝视着他的时候，有那么一会儿，他知道阿尔弗雷德在为自己的精神状况感到担心。

但是再多的担心也好过一个让布鲁斯欣慰的事实。

“原来你真的不是我脑子里想象出来的东西。”他如释重负地坐在蝙蝠电脑前，看着在他面前快乐地活动着双手双腿的棉花娃。

“呀嘿！”超人棉花娃愤怒地说。“怎么能说我是想象出来的呢？我是真实存在的呀！我是只属于你的超人，布鲁斯！”

虽然属于蝙蝠侠的超人是个棉花娃这件事听起来有点悲惨，但仔细想想，至少他有个会动的棉花娃，那么多人至少还没有。

大、大概是一种运气吧。

距离“据说蝙蝠侠是个毛绒玩具控，出来巡夜都要带着一个摇来晃去的超人娃娃”的传言流遍整个哥谭还有不到十天的时间。

但是，棉花娃娃也是有极限的。

就在那样的一天，当布鲁斯面对着贝恩的袭击时，他没有想到对方一脚踹中的油罐会就此发生侧翻倾斜，而远处的明火直接让整个世界都燃烧了起来。

蝙蝠侠并不惧怕这种等级的燃烧，虽然他是一个人类，但是他遭遇过比这更加艰险的情况。

然而，对于棉花娃，这种情况却是毁灭性的。

“蝙，蝙蝠侠……”当他再一次试图躲过贝恩的袭击，却不幸因为那声虚弱的呼喊而脚步虚浮，以至于中了一拳的时候，在满目金星的晕眩中，他听到了一声小小的尖叫。

“我不能允许你这么对待我亲爱的蝙蝠侠！”

一个小小的棉花娃很多时候无法改变眼下糟糕的战局。

但是，当贝恩被这个突然飞起来——所有人都以为它不过是蝙蝠侠莫名其妙绒毛控发布才会带上的小玩具飞起来，眼睛红红的发出两小道仿佛是开水一样，可以将人灼烧的视线在他的眼睛时，下意识闭上眼嚎叫了一声，向后退去的贝恩给了布鲁斯重新爬起来，将其一脚踹飞的可乘之机。

然而在被踹飞的时候，被贝恩一把抓住了披风角，一头栽进了他们身后熊熊的火焰里的超人娃娃也一起陷入了沉默。

“超人！克拉克！超人！”这么说着的布鲁斯几个箭步地迈了上去，他没有去管已经在刚刚的踹击中拽断了管子，恢复成了平日里常人大小，滚来滚去的贝恩，而是一把抓起那个被烧掉了一半身子，可怜巴巴，只有豆大的眼睛仍旧睁着的娃娃，大声说，“喂，你没有事吧，超人，超人，克拉克？！”

“……”是错觉吗？

这个小东西的手臂微微地动了动。

“你……没事……”他听到那个棉花娃娃在对着他这么说。“就……太……好了。”

明明棉花娃娃根本就没有嘴巴，但是在那一刻，布鲁斯发誓，他看到了这个棉花超望着他，对着他露出的一个柔柔的，可以安心了的幸福微笑。

“超人！克拉克！！！”

不管其他人听到怎么想了。

一把抓住了棉花娃超人的布鲁斯发出了宛如最亲密的战友死去了一样，语带绝望的呼声。

“然后……这里……再给他加一点棉花，就可以好了。”

这是他费尽千辛万苦才找来的魔法大师，四维空间的棉花达人正在教给他的棉花修补之术。“当然，要小心……你不会想让你的娃娃恢复时多出一小块的。”

“他不是我的娃娃。”布鲁斯努力遏制住自己悲伤地，用着他沙哑的语调说。“他是我的超人。”

“……你是第二个把娃娃真的当成了朋友的家伙。”棉花达人看着他，大概以为他脑子有病，以至于无法遏制地深深地叹了口气。“我永远搞不懂你们这些三维人到底是出于什么心理会把一个娃娃当作是自己的朋友，但是，你或许能够认识一下他……”

“我想问我的蝙蝠侠的娃娃到底修好了没有。”

也就是在那个时候，他听到了一个来自他身后的声音。

那个人。

那个本来应该只存在于传说中，只存在在人们的幻想中，根本就不该实际存在的超人。

他像是没有注意到布鲁斯——大概是因为布鲁斯下意识地站在了黑暗中，匆匆地走了过来。而当他对着棉花达人认真地确认着情况时，他看到棉花达人从抽屉里找了一会儿，摸出了一个小小的——跟他的克拉克大小差不多的蝙蝠侠。

“就算他是只存在漫画中的角色又怎么样，”当棉花达人嘲笑他，因为他也坚持认为蝙蝠侠是一个真实存在的物体时，他听到这个年轻的超人义正严辞地争辩论道。“重要的是他是我的朋友，他和我一起战斗，他是我的蝙蝠侠。”

“……你好像把我的头弄歪了一点。”

因为太过于震惊地看着眼前的情形，以至于，一个不留神，没有注意到自己手指头下的毛绒戳歪了的布鲁斯因为突然传来的声音而吓得差点把他的好朋友超人丢到地板上。

再次睁开了眼睛——说起来棉花娃到底要怎么睁眼睛——甚至，虽然只是没有表情的面孔，但是不知道为什么却让人感到它正在眨眼睛的娃娃正在悄悄地对着他说。“我觉得你应该往我的脖子里再补一点棉花，对，对——你应该不会想要一个歪着脖子的棉花超人朋友的吧，布鲁斯？对，再来一点。”他几乎是心神麻木——也有可能是受到了太多冲击地往里面塞入了更多的纯白的棉花。

现在，在他手里的超人，虽然有些破破烂烂，那些漂亮的制服已经被烧得看不大清，但是整体来说，形状已经恢复了的娃娃正在高兴地偷偷看着他。

“我听到有人在说蝙蝠侠了。”他甚至小声告诉布鲁斯。“那一定是棉花星球的蝙蝠侠。我从来都没有见过他，可能是棉花星球的平行世界，但是我知道，那是棉花星球的布鲁斯。”

“什么蝙蝠侠，还有布鲁斯？”于是，那个终于捧回了自己心爱的棉花娃娃——任由那个阴沉着脸，眼睛生气地瞪着的蝙蝠侠在他的手心里蹦来蹦去，甚至不在乎对方说出的“你应该在这种时候更高兴一点，重逢的时候一副要哭的样子是你待客的礼仪吗，超人”的他终于迷惑地抬起脸来了说，“这里还有别的蝙蝠侠，以及布……”

他看着超人。

超人也正看着他。

当他们这么做的时候，他能够感觉到从他的手掌里翻了个身，努力地冒出了自己的大头，在望对面瞪的棉花超人也在看着对面的棉花蝙蝠侠。

时间好像是静止了。

他们四目相对。

直到，那个不耐烦的棉花蝙蝠侠蹦了起来。

“你还在等什么！”他说。“快点儿，童子军！我要马上去见见那个该死的棉花超人。他一看就是冒冒失失不小心干了什么错事。我们必须得去提醒他！”

说起来，两个不同世界的棉花娃真的可以贴贴吗？

布鲁斯其实觉得这件事他不大知道。

但是事实证明了，两个不同世界的超人和蝙蝠侠，还是可以偷偷溜到对方世界和对方贴贴的。

当他们贴贴的时候，两个棉花娃娃整齐地摆在一起。

“我就告诉他，每个世界的蝙蝠侠肯定都有一个超人，他一开始还不信，真笨。”

“那也好过那个超人居然对着我说我是不是捣蛋鬼变出来骗他的傻样。要我说，果然，蝙蝠侠永远都来得最好。”

“你就说吧。”已经缝好了脖子和其他部位，不仅如此，还患上了崭新的新制服的棉花超超凑上去，用他的脸蛋贴了贴棉花蝙蝠侠露出的下半截脸蛋，大声地宣布说。“但是我同意，蝙蝠侠来得最好。”

“你胡说，超人才是来得最好。”

“你刚刚还在和我说蝙蝠侠是最好的呢。”

“哈，一事归一事……”

“……我们一定要在约会时把他们两个放在旁边吗？”布鲁斯严肃地询问着坐在他面前的克拉克说。“我有点不能集中精神听你说话。”

“事实上，我想到了一点可以打发时间的更好的办法——为什么不干脆把客厅留给他们，我们去卧室说点更有趣的事情呢？你觉得呢，韦恩先生？”

事实证明，哪怕是同甘共苦过，你也不能相信见色忘义的朋友的心。

“过分！过分！”两个棉花娃娃一起跳了起来，对着重新关闭的房门说。“可恶，等等我要生你的气了！克拉克/布鲁斯！”

但幸运的是，棉花娃娃也有些他们只想自己背地里偷偷说的悄悄话呢。

“接下来，我要教会你棉花擒拿术四十六式……”

“那我可没什么好教你的，除非，你想听听我再给你说一遍棉花星人战胜人类，守超待蝙的睿智超……啊唷，你打我做什么，布鲁斯！”

棉花星人，棉花星人。


End file.
